Journey to the New World: Bloopers
by changeofheart505
Summary: Kura invites the cast of Journey to the New World, her unpublished story, to see the bloopers of their time on set. No real pairings except FlynnxRapunzel. Rated T for minor cursing and (meaning to be humorous) violence.
1. Chapter 1

Journey to the New World: Bloopers

Chapter 1

Kura smiled as she walked into a screening room. Jack Frost, Merida DunBroch Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Rapunzel Corona/Fitzherbert, Eugene Fitzherbert/Flynn Rider, Elsa, Anna, Sakura and other people are sitting around chatting happily. They've all had a rather few busy weeks. Jack and Hiccup were talking together about something. Merida and Astrid were talking about which weapon was better; the bow and arrowx or the battle ax. Anna and Elsa were talking with Tooth, both chuckling at the others as Tooth poked her fingersinto their mouths. Kura smiled brightly.

'Finally...' She walked over to the screen and grabbed the remote off of it.

"Hey guys," Kura smiled, "Our newest production, or fic, _Journey to New World, _ was a success. But before we publish it out to the public, we are gonna watch the bloopers!" Rapunzel raised her hands. "Yes Punzie?"

"What are bloopers?" She asked.

Sakura smiled, "It's basically everything that went wrong, but was also incredibly funny." A bunch of 'Oh's' filled the air. Kura plopped down on Sakura's lap and clicked 'PLAY' on her remote. The lights faded and screen turned on.

* * *

*When Jack and Merida meet for the first time*

Jack: *pulls on Merida's hair* Wow...Hey North, when didya get this Yeti?

Merida: I'M NOT A YETI! *pulls out her bow, grabs an arrow and fires it at Jack, but the string of bow snaps and the arrow is about a millimeter above Bunnymund's ears* OCH! SORRY! *starts to laugh*

Kura: *off screen* CUT! *laughing*

* * *

*Rapunzel's first try at using a whip*

Rapunzel: So, it's like this, right? *throws the whip back. When she flings it forward, a giant salmon is othe other end, Toothless is following it, with Hiccup being dragged behind him*

Hiccup: TOOTHLESS! *laughter can be heard*

Kura: CUT! *

* * *

Kura turns to the others, "Those were bloopers. And boy...did you have a bunch of them!" Everyone chuckled. From what they saw, she was right, because that happened only in the beginning.

**Review! Suggestions for bloopers are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to the New World: Bloopers

**Kura: Thanks to Overland Haddock, who suggested the second blooper in this.**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Kura giggled as she smiled to the others. They shared a nervous look. Kura's stomach then gave a rather loud growl.

"Hungry?" Merida chuckled.

"Yeah..." Kura blinked and tilted her head. She blinkef a few more times before throwing her head back and...

"PHIL! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Phil grumbled and walked over to the girl. He poked her, which caused her to giggle. Again, everyone shot her a look. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance and shoved the slightly shorter girl off her lap. That broke Kura's giggle fit, "Meanie! Oh, Phil, be a dear and get us some snacks. Chop chop!" Phil grumbled and left. Kura smiled as she clinbed back onto Sakura's lap and hit play.

* * *

*when Bunny first picks up Jack*

Jack: Bunny! You're not still mad about that, are ya? *leans on his staff and smiles innocently*

Bunny: Yes. But, this is about something different, fellas.*looks at his boomerang for a few seconds before pytting it away*

Jack: *lifted up by a giant furry hand* HEY! PUT ME DOWN! *shoved into a sac, which is then closed*

Yeti: *smashes a snowglzbe, opening a portal. He gestures to the vortex and speaks to Bunny in yetish*

Bunny: Me? *chuckles* your nelly. See you back at the pole. *taps his foot opening a tunnel. Only problem, it opens up under the yeti hdong the sac Jack is in*

Yeti#2: *falls into the hole with a scream*

Jack: *inside the sac* WHOOOOAA! *is thrown back and lands inside the trunk of a car*

Random man: That was a good movie, sorry we had to park here.

Randon woman: That's okay. *dumps something in the back of the car and shuts it*

Jack: *muffled* LETMEOUT!

Car: *leaves*

Everyone but Jack and the strangers: *laughing*

Sakura: *laughing off screen* THIS ISN'T TRANSPORTER! STOP THAT CAR! Merida hit the pause button and d looked at Sakura. "Transporter?" Sakura blinked and sighed. How was she gonna explain a movie she's barely seen?

Kura smiled as she answered, "My older brother was watching it, pretty good movie." She smiled more when Phil came in with some snack. She grabbed the remote out of Merida's hands and hit play.

* * *

*Rapunzel's guilt felt scene with Jack*

Rapunzel: *holding a whip* I'MSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRY! *holds a hand out*

Jack: *rubbing his head* Hey, it's okay...ow...you didn't mean it...

Rapunzel: I know bu-

Hiccup: Hey guys, I can't find my shield, have either of you see- Ack! *trips over Toothless Tail*

Toothless: *asleep. Opens an eye before closing it*

Hiccup: *crashes into Jack*

Jack: OOMPH! *falls over with Hiccup on top of him*

Kura: *of screen* YAOI!

Hiccup: *muttering* Stupid dragon...

Sakura: CUT! *laughter* And get outta that position!

* * *

Hiccup glared at Toothless, who gave him a gummy smile. Kura giggled, and slipped him some salmon. Hiccup caught this and his eyes widened.

"YOU PLANNED THAT!" He snapped.

Kura smiled sweetly, too sweetly, and twirled a strand of red and green hair, "I dunno what you're talking about." Sakura rolled her eyes as the next blooper played.

* * *

*Toothless meets Pascal*

Toothless: *growls*

Pascal: *glares*

Rapunzel and Hiccup: *share a look*Uuuuuuuuuhhhh...

Toothless: *blasts Pascal*

Pascal: *squeaks as he dodges the flame. He searches for a hiding spot and ends up picking Merida's head*

Toothless: *spots Pascal and tackles Merida*

Merida: ACK! *laughing* S-STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!

Kura: *laughing* Cut!

* * *

Kura smiled again, taking a bite out of her doughnut. Gods this was fun...

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Journey to the New World: Bloopers

* * *

**Kura: Yugioh 5Ds reference, I couldn't help it. And pepperjack cheese is delicious. As are ICEES! **

**Sakura: Enjoy the bloopers.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Kura smiled as the others chuckled at each others, and at some points, their own, embarrassment. Kura snuggled in Sakura's lap.

"I love this..." she sighed. She grabbed the remote and hit play. Everyone focused on the screen as the next blooper came up.

* * *

*Anna and Kristoff meet Olaf* Anna looked down and saw a small, walking, talking, _snowman_.

Anna: AAAHH! *kicks Olaf's head*

Instead of landing in Kristoff's hands, Olaf's head lands in a pot of Rapunzel's hazelnut soup.

Olaf: GYAAAAHH!

Rapunzel laughs as she quickly removes his head from her pot, apologizes repeatedly, and hands him over to Elsa, who fixes him up. Anna and Kristoff are laughing, and soon, the others join in.

Sakura: CUT!

* * *

Olaf shudders as Rapunzel apologizes once more. Anna also apologized. She had kicked him too hard. Elsa patted his head as Kura hit play, taking them to the next blooper.

* * *

*when Jack turns into Jackson*

Gothel cackled as she holds up a medallion that glows with a blue light. Jack is moaning on the floor, gripping his chest. The others glare at the villains.

Gothel: SAY BON FROMAGE TO JACK ATLAS!

Jack: Jack Atlas? And why would anyone say good cheese? Are they eating some?

Kura: WRONG SERIES GOTHEL, JACK ATLAS IS AN ANIME CHARACTER, AND IT'S BON VOYAGE!

Everyone, even Jack, laughs.

Gothel: What? I'm hungry, and it's your fault for making me watch Yugioh 5Ds with you.

Kura: *impish grin* I never said you had to stay for the whole two seasons I was watching.

Gothel: Why you little-

Kura: HOMER! *laugh and points at Gothel*

Sakura: Cut!

* * *

Kura smiled at Gothel while holding up a cheese platter. "Do you want some bon fromage, Gothel?"

Everyone laughed as Gothel blushed. "Oh hush you, it was a mistake, I don't know french!"

"But I know some, I even told you it was bon voyage. You know...this happened on JESSIE!" Everyone shot Kura a look. She waved them off with a single flick of her hand. She set the cheese platter down and began to eat the pepperjack cheese cubes. She hit play on her remote, taking everyone to the next blooper.

* * *

*When Hiccup, Merida, Flynn, Astrid, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, etc. try ICEES for the first time; takes place while Jack is Jackson*

Hiccup looks at Jackson, who is happily drinking something...mushie.

Merida: Oi Frosty, what is that mush?

Jackson looked up with a smile.

Jackson: An ICEE, and don't call me Frosty, Yeti.

Elsa: An...icy?

Jackson: No, an ICEE, I-C-E-E, ICEE. Have some, *sing-song voice* its blue raspberry!

Elsa eyed the blue mush and took a sip. Her eyes widened and she drank more. Though a bit too quickly.

Elsa:*holding her head in pain* BRAINFREEZE!

The others take turns drinking and have the same reaction as Elsa. Kura then walked on set with an ICEE in her hands, and it's purple. She takes a long sip and blinks before going back in. She walks off set after handing Jackson another ICEE.

Sakura: CUT!

* * *

Kura smiled as she drank her ICEE. The same from one from the bloopers. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

The others looked away and said, "Nothing!"

Kura giggled and took a long sip, paused to blink and went back to drinking.

"How do you do that without getting a brain freeze?" Rapunzel asked.

Kura smiled, "I do get them, I just handle them better, why do you think I pause and blink so many times while drinking this stuff. It's also helpful I'm a slow drinker!" She bit play and the next blooper came up.

* * *

*When Hiccup has to crossdress to get a special type of stone*

Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, Tooth and all the girls had evil looks as they approached Hiccup.

Hiccup: *sweating nervously* N-now, let's not be too hasty!

The girls pounced on Hiccup and drag him to a separate room. Cries of help soon follow, along with a variety of curses. A few moments later, Hiccup is shoved out...dressed like Little Bo Peep.

Sakura: Wrong costume!

Hiccup glared at the laughing males, his face red as a cherry.

Kura: Cut!

* * *

Kura smirked at Hiccup, who was groaning. "Of all my embarrassing moments, you choose to show this one..." He grumbled. Kura and the girls giggled. The guys just chuckled at Hiccups expense. Hiccup sighed as he grabbed the remote and hit play, hoping this next blooper wasn't about him again.

**Review!**


End file.
